world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
092014-Lily-Darmok
03:39 GT: There's a crashing noise behind Darmok. It would appear Lily has been attempting to catch up with you as well as her lack of vision will allow. 03:39 GT: She's currently lying face-down on the floor, muttering curses. 03:40 CC: Ͽ Đarmok turns, sees Ļily sprawled on the ground, and shrugs, heading into the kitchen. Ͼ 03:40 GT: "Oh for FUCK'S SAKE," she yells, pulling herself up. "Would you just - I need to ASK YOU SHIT." 03:41 CC: Ͽ Đarmok sighs and turns back to Ļily, helping her up. "Ļily, Տeer at Ļast." Ͼ 03:42 GT: "So it'd seem. Wish it didn't take losing my fucking eyes," she grumbles. 03:43 GT: "So I'm guessing you already know we're siblings now? Wouldn't put it past you." 03:43 CC: Ͽ "Ļily, Ļast Ҁompanion of Ѧrena?" Ͼ 03:44 GT: She scowls. "I don't want anything to do with Arena, or anything twink-related. They're all fucking insane." 03:44 CC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles, and leads Ļily into the kitchen. Ͼ 03:46 CC: Ͽ Ƕe tries to help her sit at the counter. Ͼ 03:46 GT: She accepts the help gratefully. "Much obliged." 03:47 CC: Ͽ Đarmok rustles around in the cabinets, pulling down two bowls, and a box that rattles with dry food inside. "Ļily, Տtarving on Ļand of אight and Ⱦapestry?" Ͼ 03:48 GT: "Food'd be nice, yeah." 03:48 CC: Ͽ Ƕe bustles about making lunch. "Ļily, Ѧ question unasked." Ͼ 03:49 GT: "Feeling direct tonight, I guess. Or is it day? I can't perceive light anymore, so who the fuck knows anymore." She sighs. "But yeah. I've got some questions." 03:50 GT: "About Balish, mostly. If that's cool with you." 03:54 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs, and opens the refrigerator, pouring milk into the bowls. Ͼ 03:55 GT: "Cool." She looks slightly uncomfortable. "What, uh. What can you tell me about chucklevoodoos?" 03:56 CC: Ͽ Đarmok laughs. Ͼ 03:58 GT: "What?" 03:59 CC: Ͽ "Ҁhucklevoodoos, Ļessons Цnlearned." Ͼ 04:00 GT: "Yeah, and I'm hoping to learn them. If only so I can control them." She shudders. "I don't want to become that monster." 04:01 CC: Ͽ "Ļily, றonstrous றakers." Ͼ 04:02 GT: "Ah shit. It's the language barrier again." She furrows her brow. "OK, you're saying that...I'm gonna become one whether I like it or not?" 04:03 CC: Ͽ "Ⱦhe apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Ͼ 04:04 GT: "Unless someone picks it before that can happen." 04:07 CC: Ͽ "Ļily, Ⱦhe Σasy Ѿay இut?" Ͼ 04:07 GT: "If the easy way out means not killing my friends, then yeah, maybe." 04:08 CC: Ͽ Đarmok snorts, and places a bowl in front of Ļily, then presses a spoon into her hand. Ͼ 04:10 GT: She thunks the spoon around until she finds the bowl, then starts eating. 04:14 CC: Ͽ Ϊt's dog food. Ͼ 04:15 GT: Lily slowly takes the spoon out of her mouth, deliberately swallowing. "You're an ass," she says flatly. 04:18 CC: Ͽ "Տibling Ʀivalry, Ⱦale as இld as Ⱦime." Ͼ 04:19 GT: She sighs loudly. "I don't see any suns rising in the East. Well. I can't see ANYTHING, but you get my point." 04:20 CC: Ͽ "Ļily, Ɓlinded by the Ļight." Ͼ 04:21 GT: "I'm not buying that there's some secret agenda that means we HAVE to hate each other. You seem pretty convinced that I'm gonna kill Acenia or something, but I have no idea how that'd happen." 04:25 CC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles. Ͼ 04:26 GT: "My goodness. Suddenly I understand everything." 04:27 CC: Ͽ "Ļily, Ļast Ƕorse." Ͼ 04:28 GT: "No, you see, that was sarcasm. Because I do not understand anything. Still." She sighs. "Something something Page of Mind, right?" 04:29 CC: Ͽ "Đoir, Ƿage of றind?" Ͼ 04:30 GT: "Is he?" She groans. "Jesus, what did he DO to make himself the universal standard for mind-numbing stupidity?" 04:32 CC: Ͽ Đarmok Ҁhuckles. Ͼ 04:33 GT: "Laugh it up. At least my dad isn't an insane psycopath." She grimaces. "That's my mom." 04:34 GT: "Wait. SHIT. HE *IS*. FFFFUCK DOIR'S NOT MY BIOLOGICAL DAD ANYMORE I KEEP FORGETTING." 04:35 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs. Ͼ 04:37 GT: "Which brings me back to my original point." She crosses her arms. "Chucklevoodoos, man. I need info. Otherwise your ~mysteeerious premonitions~ might come true." 04:39 CC: Ͽ "Ļily, Ļand of Ѷixens and Ɓaby இil." Ͼ 04:40 GT: "OK! Great! I don't get it! You think MAYBE you could TRY, fucking TRY to HELP me GET IT?" 04:47 CC: Ͽ Đarmok sighs. "Ƕow doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail, Ѧnd pour the waters of the אile on every golden scale! Ƕow cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spread his claws, and welcomes little fishes in with gently smiling jaws!" Ͼ 04:48 GT: "So...it's all about deception? Draw them in with smiles until it's too late to escape?" 04:49 CC: Ͽ "Ļily, Ļand of Ѷixens and Ɓaby இil." Ͼ 04:51 GT: Lily groans and flops onto the table. "AUUUUGH. OK. Uh. Is it like, you have two personas? The outside one and the inside one? And you reeeeally don't wanna fuck with the inside one?" 04:55 CC: Ͽ Đarmok sighs and heads out the back door. Ͼ 04:57 GT: "PBBBBPPPPT YOUR FACE IS STUPID." She sighs in frustration and reaches around for the bowl of dog food, playing with one of the pellets.